


My Mistakes

by EmmaIsAesthetic



Series: My Mistakes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Coffee Shops, Collage, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gaming, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Memes, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Rating May Change, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Therapy, Tumblr, What more can I say, keith is gay, lance is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaIsAesthetic/pseuds/EmmaIsAesthetic
Summary: Collage is boring, his friends are funny and his nightmares are worse. That's Keith's life in one sentence to elaborate he is an emo conspiracy theorist who has a dark past.Oh well let see what happens when Keith secrets are told.Warning graphic descriptions of blood and injury'Why blame yourself?'Pidge was crying now 'its not your fault!'





	1. Family?

'Hey Emo what's up?' It was Lance,it was almost the end of first period.What do you want Lance if it's about my 'mullet' then you can shove it' Keith said with an irritated huff. "Oh yeah Keith why do you have a mullet anyway?"Pidge snickered, It was gonna be a long day.Keith was tired, more than usual at least and Pidge was not helping by trying to explain some scientific law of perception."Pidge,look I am fascinated by this Gesalt thing"  
"Gestalt"Pidge corrected  
"Yeah whatever you just said I mean I'm super hyped to learn about it but, I didn't get any sleep last night."  
"Want to talk about it?"they meant the night terrors.  
"No not at the moment can we just chill."They agreed to just hang out until Hunk and Lance returned from shopping.All four of them shared a student apartment,it was strange at first for Keith, he wasn't used to having so many people around who really cared about him.

Once Lance and Hunk came back they all chipped in to help make dinner but Hunk took most of the control."Can you even chop vegetables"Lance said with a smirk ,Keith looked at him and give Lance his signature scowl .Lance leaned close to him and put his hand above Keith's and guided his hand .A flush fill Keith's cheeks he put that down to frustration.Yes frustration."Oh my God I try to help you and you still don't get it right"Lance used a hip to nudge him out the way and Keith nicked his hand on the knife and flinched at the pain.  
"Oh shit sorry"Lance looked guilty but Pidge laughed."Well done Lance you had one job and you can't chop vegetables for shit anyway!"

"This my friends is the perfect way to make chicken soup!"Hunk had a proud fatherly look on his face, much like the one shiro adopts when one of the group gets a good mark on n essay or project.It's funny Keith finds this life so different to the 'other homes' this was so domestic compared to them.

Two days later 

"Leave me alone Lance "  
"Oh come on I'm sorry 'kay, look it was a joke!",Lance clawed at Keith's cropped jacket but missed and grabbed a fist full of air.Keith's mind was a blur of disappointment and anger Lance had once again taken a joke too far.Lance had mentioned the one thing that he should never mention, anyone should mention.Tears pricked at the corners of Keith's eyes but he willed them back as he remembered what Lance said-"Bag check for Keith Kogane!",Lance called to Keith as he sauntered past."Ha ha funny",Keith muttered.  
"Did poor Keithy have a Nightmare?"Lance teased a little to harshly.Keith paused in his tracks and turned sharply toward the Cuban boy.Lance expected to see Keith's face filled of irritation or anger but he only saw sadness.

"Keith stop ,you know I didn't mean THOSE dreams I would never say that I've never told anyone that!"Lance was pleading now,his voice slowly rising.  
"I swear to God Lance I.. I trusted you"Keith was now facing Lance with watery eyes "go fuck yourself!" 

*SLAM*Keith walked into the apartment and made a beeline towards his room but was stopped by Hunk.He had gotten a hurried call from Lance ordering Hunk to intercept him."Keith...Wanna talk about it?"Hunk looked at him with caring eyes and Keith's shoulders de-tensed "Okay"Keith mumbled as hunk guided him into the lounge and onto the couch.Hunk had prepared hot chocolate (with hot water instead of milk due to Keith's lactose intolerance)and some blankets.

It took a while to get the story out of Keith and Hunk had to explain that Lance, as they all knew, had the tendency to ramble and say things he doesn't mean.Keith ,after a while calmed down they talked and Hunk left to make dinner and Keith fell asleep on the couch.

Lance walked into the apartment and saw Keith on the couch eyes slightly puffy from crying or sleep deprivation (to be honest it was probably the latter).Lance's body filled with guilt. He walked over to the couch and shook Keith awake.Slowly Keith's eyes opened "Keith I'm really sorry I didn't mean it in that way I promise.Please forgive me"  
Keith was fully awake now eyes locked with Lance's  
"I forgive you you moron"Lances eyes lit up

One Week Later

Lance and Keith due to the recent disagreement had been told by Shiro to 'bond' so they would spend half the day doing things Lance liked and the other doing things Keith liked.

First they did all the things Lance wanted to do.They started with the face masks."Just tie it back dammit"Lance began to tie up Keith hair and push his own and Keith's hair back with two head bands,they began by using exfoliation masks they where blue berry and lime Lance stated Keith should be exfoliating max twice a week.After they washed the blue berry masks off they replaced them with cinnamon spice heating masks,Keith began yelling as the light brown mask was applied to his face."It burns"Lance began to laugh as Keith ran around fanning his face with his hands.After 15 minute they once again removed the masks and they where for the last time smothered a moisturizer mask on and waited to cool down and relax.

Next was Keith's outfit makeover Lance went through Keith's closet and picked out the very few non black or fashionable clothes.In the end Keith was being forced to wash his hair as Lance refused to carry on with the mulleted man's hair to be as greasy as it was.After a shower Lance blow dried Keith's hair and used three drops of argon oil on the hair to give it a shine it was only then that he let Keith wear the clothes he chose.  
Keith wore some black,skinny and ripped jeans a loose ,red crop top and a long ,thin, grey cardigan.The accessories included four inch boot heels in black and small ,round ,black jewel studded earnings with an additional black beanie.  
Lance squeaked as he admired his handy work he had Keith agree to wear that for the rest of the day and he would wear whatever Keith chose for his clothes.

It was Keith's turn.He showed lance all of his favored conspiracy theories,and they listen to Keith's 'emo' music. 'MCR really Keith,really!'Lance giggled.Keith held an unimpressed look and a small smile.Keith chose Lances outfit and surprisingly Lance didn't say a word when Keith dressed him in white ripped jeans ,blue heels,a tight blue vest top and light grey hoodie.Lance absolutely loved the accessories that included a blue choker with matching blue earnings.

'So Mullet you do have some fashion sense.Emphasis on the some.'Lance said poking Keith in the stomach.'Keith snickered 'Yeah I guess so!'Lance faked a shocked look 'Oh so I can give you a compliment but I don't get one in return ,how rude!'Keith laughed at this a genuine laughter that Keith rarely showed.

That Week 

Keith was glad to have a day at home alone to relax.He enjoyed a nice nap which was rare for him.The highlight of his morning was shouting at the stupidity of the people on Jeremy Kyle."Oh he looks just like you look at the nose'Keith yelled at the man that refused to believe he was the father of a child.Keith almost had a heart attack when he heard a 'Yeah plus they have he same eyes'Keith snapped his head toward the sound.Keith was so engrossed in his show he failed to notice the lanky Latino boy who had enter the room.'SHIT Lance.Why are you home?'Lance had now approached the sofa coffees in hand and passed one to Keith as he spoke  
'Oh ,my lecture at school was cancelled apparently Iversons sick.'The brunette boy said nonchalantly.'So why does this guy think he's not the dad?'Lance said gesturing toward the paused show."Don't even get me started!"So they spent the morning together shouting at druggies and feuding families.Keith's morning plans where forgotten.

THAT DAY

"Keith I'm hungry!"Lance shouted from his cocoon of blankets."And I care because. .?Keith deadpans.This was Lance' s third attempt at making Keith cook him food.Why you may ask,because "it's too cold in the kitchen"or so Lance said

It took Lance half and hour to go and cook food.While lance cooked Keith sat in the living room and decided to put on a film,what seemed like years later Keith chose a film he had never watched but had herd about.It had a stupid name "Grease?"Keith quirked brow "sounds strange".As the film began to start Keith wonders if he should wait for Lance or not.Keith's debate need as he heard soft music coming from the kitchen and Lance' s soft singing in Spanish. He sounded good not the best he had herd but it was smooth and had no breaks in his rhythm.It was at this point he peeled himself away from the sofa and approached the kitchen doorway.Keith wasn't ready for what he saw.Lance was moving his hips in a way which Keith deemed illegal, Lance shook his hips a s an new song started it sounds familiar and he soon recognized it from the many times Lance played it. Beyonce's Crazy In love.God what Lance did next.He began to fully dance as he cooked,spinning as he moved to grab a spatula and as he reached down to open a cupboard he did a very successful slut drop.Keith in a moment of pure genius Keith pulled out his phone and hit record.

It was almost a full minute before lance caught Keith filming him.  
"DIOS KEITH I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"Lance screeched as he lunged towards the pale boy.Keith squeaked as he dodged the lanky teen an ran to his room and jumped on the bed.It took Lance a while to locate Keith,until he checked the last room.Lance dove on top of Keith and scrambled for the phone shouting "delete it now !"It was at that very moment Shiro and Pidge entered the room to see Lance on top of Keith pining him to the bed.To make matters worse Keith top had ridden up quite a bit due to the struggle. Shiro didn't help by screaming the word "INNOCENCE"and covering Pidge's eyes.

A LOT of explaining later and they where excused with a shit eating grin from a 14 year old gremlin."Hey wait a sec what are you doing here?"Keith he stuff to Pidge and Shiro."Left Rover here"Pidge answered and Shiro gave me a lift so I would be in the rain."  
"Lazy"Lance accused. Pidge just shrugged   
"Says you ,you could be bothered to feed yourself" Keith countered,Lance just shrugged.

After the two intruders left Keith and Lance (due to lances now cold food) ordered Chinese and began to watch Grease.It was about 20 minutes in when lance said mater of factually "you would be a greaser"he had a huge smirk plasters on his face a he spoke.  
Keith looked almost proud as he retorted with an "Okay pink lady".


	2. Missing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out about Keiths past and how he deals (as in he can't).Can Lance help his friend before it starts again

The first time it happened things got a little crazy.At first I sounded like he had rolled out of bed,but it got worse ,as the night led on Lance knew something was wrong he heard small sobbing sounds every few minutes.Concerned,Lance got out of bed to check what was wrong,"Keith You okay in there?"Lance voiced while slowing opening the bedroom door.Lance's heart broke t what he saw.Keith curled in his sheets sobbing,his skin a few shades lighter than his normal pale complexion.Lance's first instinct was to hold him and never let go. So that is exactly what he did ,he held Keith in his as rocking him gently and stroking his surprisingly soft hair ."Shhh shhh, tell me whats the matter."

Lance never actually got a reply, so he hoisted Keith up into his arms and laid him on his bed,he continued to comfort him by gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Keith's hand.Lance woke in the morning asleep on Keith's floor still holding his hand.He blushed as he looked toward the sleeping boy ,his face calm and a small puddle of drool on his pillow.Sliding his hand out of Keith's, he snuck towards the door opening it and coming face to face with Pidge who wore a strange look. 

Later on

Lance couldn't help but think about Keith all day.Everyone had left for the day to visit Allura's cafe but Keith and Lance both stayed home.As they call goodbye to the others Keith turned to Lance,"Sorry about last night.."he said in an almost inaudible voice.  
"Don't worry it was kinda like a bonding moment I guess".The brunette supplied with a grin."I hope you don't mind but Pidge told me the basics if what caused it"Lance held his breath waiting to be slandered for his intrusion"No it's fine,but if you want I can explain more."Keith looked nervous,much like when Shiro scolded Keith for handing in a late assignment."No..no you can tell me in your own time you seem nervous"The Korean's face was dusted with light pink as Lance spoke "if you ever need help sleeping just ask"Keith's slight blushed grew to a full cherry red face"no don't force yourself for me"Keith stuttered turning his head away.

Present day

"Lance hurry the Fuck up"Keith hissed,"I have other customers."He gestured to the line of other customers, shooting Lance a glare he flipped him off.Finally Lance ordered his extravagant drink and strutted way mumbling something about not getting a discount.Although the cafe is tucked away in the back streets of Altea City it is filled with customers every day,Keith's first day was manic messing up orders and he burnt himself more than once.Even now during rush hour he forgets certain aspects of the orders but he manages with Allura and Corans help.

After locking up Keith walked into the night pulling his hoodie closer to his torso.Turning down an alley his sensed person behind him and unsuccessfully trying to muffle their footsteps.Turning left he glanced behind him catching his first look at the person ,lanky and clad in black, hood covering their eyes and nose.A twinge of panic settled in Keith's stomach but he did not falter in his pace.He twisted his body around almost crashing in to the assailant,in a lightning fast moment said person removed their hood shouting"BOO!"Keith was sent tumbling backwards landing on his ass and screeching "Lance What the actual Fuck!"Keith stood and punched the cubans shoulder.

Lance toppled backward only to be caught by Keith before he hit the ground."What the hell are you doing out at this time of the bloody night?"Keith sighed his answer was in front of him pink tinted cheeks ,a goofy smile Lance was drunk.  
"I was at the bar with a few friends, and I was walking home when I saw you,so I decided to try and scare you"Lance said with a childish grin.

"You sir are an idiot"Keith said with a sigh ,they began to walk home and Lance babbled about anything and everything.upon entering the apartment Keith found a note

-Hey Keith/Lance I will be out and am staying with Friends pidge is asleep so let her stay that way see you tomorrow -Hunk  
"Great now I have to deal with drunk Lance!",Keith shouted earning a moan from Lance about not being that drunk.As Keith expected Lance was a handful not wanting to stop drinking,this ensued in the two watching a movie in Lances room.Finally Lance stopped drinking when he ran out of alcohol to drink ,after the film ended lance fell sleep, empty cup still in hand.Keith took said cup and placed it on the nightstand and went to go find Pidge who thankfully was still asleep.Bored he began to clean the apartment,starting in the lounge he cleared the coffee table of its papers and cups ,he then moved onto the the sofas repositioning the pillows aadding a fluffy throw to the three seater.He continued like this cleaning, dusting and adding small touches to the other rooms hnd e even sprayed air freshener and lit candles in the lounge.Eventually he retired to bed around 1:20 am.

That Morning

Keith woke to the fire alarm going off ,bolting upright and flinging his sheets aside he followed the wisps of smoke to the kitchen where he found a angry Pidge trying to balance on a chair to reach the fire alarm to take out the battery "What the Fuck happened in here?"Keith questioned pulling Pidge off the chair and opening a window.He was answer when he saw the burnt bacon and eggs.  
"Sorry I didn't want to wake you or Lance up so I tried to cook 'proper food' for myself!"Pidge explains gesturing to the burnt breakfast.The conversation ceased when they heard a loud moan"What the fucks going on?"a sickly looking Lance poked his head around the kitchen door....and immediately threw up.  
"Ugh Lance You So Gross!"Pidge recoiled at the sight ordering Keith to clear it up immediately.Keith cleared the vomit and disinfected the area.Was this really Keiths job?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short school is a bitch please point out any errors and kudos are appreciated.


	3. A day in the life of Keith?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of what it is like to be Keith,and the shit he goes through.ENJOY

Keith woke to the sound of his phone alarm blaring into his left ear,rolling onto his side he fumbled for his phone to switch off the annoying alarm.Yawning loudly ,he peeled himself from his bed and the warmth it held,and shuffled to the door grabbing his dressing gown on the way.As Keith entered the kitchen, he saw the pile of plates he was supposed to clean from the night before.Pushing  the thought  of washing them from his head,he set to work on making himself a strong black coffee.After a quick and cold shower, he picked the first clothes he found ,sniffing them to see if they where clean.Unfortunately for him they where not.Sighing he went to Lance's  room rapping quietly on the door as not to wake Pidge next door.Lance opened the door and looked Keith up and down with a bemused look on his face."You don't have any clean clothes do you?"Lance chuckled ,this was not the first time lance needed to borrow clothes from Lance.  
"No I do have jeans and underwear!"Keith countered following Lance to his draws.As usual, Keith  went to pick a normal black shirt but to his surprise there where none ,and not a single plain top either."Hey smart ass ,you didn't do your laundry either?"Keith huffed looking to find the plainest tee he could.Lance shook his head and gestured  toward the pile of books to his right.Wow ,Lance was studying. Regaining his thoughts he rummaged in the Cubans draws  to find the a mildly suitable top for a lecture.  
  
Entering his class Keith mad sure to zip up his hoodie as to hide the top he was wearing.About half way thorough his lecture he began to realise how hot It really was.Not thinking be unzipped and removed the hoodie he was wearing and returned to his note taking.As student began to filter out of the room he stood.Not realising that Lances shirt was on display, leaving the room he spotted Shay."Hey Shay, what's up?"Keith jogged toward the blond girl,as he spoke.  
'Hey Keith I'm Goo...'Shay slowed looking towards Keith's torso.She looked up at him eyes shining "Is that Lance's shirt?"  
Keith's eyes shot downward ,with a horrified expression he remembered the shirt.Shay was  laughing so hard she was  doubling over in a fit of laughter.   
"Shay it is not what you think,I can't believe this oh my god"Keith spluttered crossing his arms over the  text printed on the shirt.  
"I'm sorry Keith but that is like the last thing I thought you would wear."She prayed his arms away with surprising force and read the shirt out loud."You know ..... Like Nyaa"Turning Keith around she giggled into her hand and spoke again "Make memes not discourse, yeah this is Lance's top alright,so why are you wearing it?"Shay questioned with a smug smile on her face.  
"I had no clean laundry and this was the plainest to Lance had and if your wondering it's because he is pretty much the same size as me."Keith grumbled zipping up his hoodie once more.  
"OK  let's go I'm starving."  
  
After Lunch with Shay Keith returned home to find Pidge and honk laying on the sofa watching a movie   
"I'm home"Keith mumble as he passed he does at Pidge raised her hand a waved with her eyes still glued to the screen.Even though it had only been an hour or two since he ate he felt as though he was starving.He wandered around the kitchen and saw a note on his section of the chore board,  
\- Keith I did the dishes for you so you owe me-Lancelot.Keith caught himself smiling at the note,brushing the sentiment aside he walked to the cubbords and saw that non ironically they where bare par a few cereals and tinned food.Sighing he shuffle to the living room and nudged Hunk "Hey we are out of food I'm going shopping can i have the money?"Hunk nodded and pushed himself up and wandered to the bookshelf where he retrieved a small box and passe it to Keith "If there is any left put it back for next time  'kay."Keith grabbed he notes and left the apartment.On the way down he bumped into Lance."Oh hey where you going?"Lance said as he noticed the Korean.  
"Shops, wanna come I could use the company?"Keith offered as he walked down the rest if the stairs"I'll wait."He added eyeing

Lance's rucksack which without a doubt was full of books."Yeah I  will come, got nothing to do anyway"Lance called down the stairs, as he threw his bag inside the apartment.  
  
Stepping outside Keith made a bee line toward his bike and Lance hesitated"No way in hell am I getting on that death trap."he exclaimed putting a hand on his hip and waving his free one at the motorcycle."Oh come on it's safe I promise"Keith sighed hanging a helmet to Lance.The brunette held it in his hand and watched Keith mount the bike and pat the space behind him.Shuffling forward Lance placed the helmet in his head and swung his leg over the vehicle."Okay hold onto my waist"Kieth said turning the engine on, Lance's hands slowly crept to Keith's waist and stayed there gently hardly even touching  Keith's hoodie."If you don't want to die ,hold on properly"Keith yelled as he left the parking area and sped up quickly.He did this so Lance would hold on properly an not die, it was the same way he  had learnt.Lance suddenly gripped Keith around the middle and clung to him like a six foot koala.Around Five minutes into the journey lance relaxed and looked at the passing lights he even told Keith so speed up at one point.Though he had relaxed a bit, when Keith sped up he fastened  himself to the raven haired boys back.A small voice in the back of Keith head said "This feels nice having him close"As Keith thought this he felt confused, but said  it felt nice that Lance trusted him or something like that.While Keith pulled into the shop's parking complex Lance said it was fun to go so fast.Keith smiled he felt the same way his first time on a bike.The next challenge was going to be fitting everything in the Lance's lap and the backpack Keith brought to use.  
  
Shopping was easy, and they managed to buy a lot of good quality  food for a  cheap price.However now they sat on a bench and tried to cram the food inside the backpack."We really didn't think this through did we." Lance whined.They manged to barely fit everything in the backpack ,and only needed to place a single bag in Lance's  lap.Also they successfully made it home without an incident.Keith Hauled the back pack off Lance and gave him the bag to carry.  
  
Once inside they put away the food and Keith's stomach rumbled, so Lance said he would cook dinner ,he left the kitchen to consult Pidge and Hunk on what to make.In the end they settled with macaroni and cheese."Comfort food for the soul"Pidge said placing her plate in her lap and digging in.They where followed by the other three a few minuets later ,they brought drinks and gave one to Pidge. To be honest it was a good day and Keith actually tired, so he went to sleep around 9:30 as his eyes began to flutter close until little  voice his his head said "Laundry!" Keith's eyes snapped open and he groaned this was gonna be a long night.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short ,but I will have more regular updates around 1-2 times a week hope you enjoye. Kudos are apreciated


	4. Its Okay You're Dreaming

She was tall,thin and pale yet she was beautiful. Hollowed cheeks and dark blue eyes suited her and her straight, black hair.He was tall,with broad shoulders and a sharp,square jaw. Accompanied by piercing eyes and a confident smirk.Keith knew who they where he had seen them like this many a time. He approached them wary of the feeling in the back of his mind."Hey kid.How was school?Make any friends?"Suddenly Keith was standing in front of his younger more innocent ,untainted self.He watched unable to move,and wanting so desperately to stay and watch."It was great Dad."The young Korean boy squeaked ,stumbling over an untied shoe lace,he walked forward towards the car getting in the back seat and greeting his mother.Once again Keith was whisked away into the backseat with himself.As the family discussed their plans Keith began to remember this memory."Can we eat out, I want to have special meal for my birthday?"Childhood Keith question grinning stupidly.His parents agreed with a soft hum and a "That's a great Idea!",from his parents.

"No Please ,No Not again!"Lance was freaking out and calling Pidge frantically,"KEITH WAKE UP ,Its okay calm down!" 

Keith was immobilised again a choking feeling growing in his throat steadily."Don't.I don't want to.Not again!" sobbing Keith clawed at the memory in front of him pleading for mercy .The car was now traveling on the motorway due to young-Keith's request ,turning at the intersection.A blaring horn.Smashed glass.Blood.So much blood.Mum and Dad.Gone.My fault

"Wake up, you idiot!" ,Pidge shouted at Keith who was swinging his arms, muttering and crying out.

Sirens, darkness, pain...............Voices. "Lance?" Keith choked out realising the gruffness of his voice .

"Keith stop!"Lance was at the brink of tears ,Keith had begun to pull his hair and scratch himself leaving deep cuts and marks on his body. Pidge was calling an ambulance, trying to stay on the phone and not cry.It was horrible to watch Keith hurt himself , he was sobbing and mumbling incoherent words.Unable to watch Lance approached the bed ,and shushed Pidge's shouts against the movement,using his weight as an advantage he flung himself onto Keith and grabbed his arms, holding them still."Tell them to hurry the fuck up!"Lance grunted. 

 

The darkness that enveloped Keith suddenly turned into a pure shining white,par one pile of red.His parents. Lying on the floor moaning Keith's name.He ran to them not caring about the disgusting sight of them. "I'm s..s.ssorry,its my fault" Keith stuttered, his scarlet stained hands reaching for his parents . "Get away from us you monster!"The two voices of his family rang out. "You are no son of ours you demon you killed us!" Darkness .Pain .My fault 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, its a little of Keith's backstory.Questions will be answered in the next chapter xx Kudos appreciated and please point out any errors.


	5. Alone But Surrounded by Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn of Keith's past and Lance for some reason becomes quite protective of Keith, also introducing Lance POV. I'm sorry this is so short but I guess it's better than nothing.

**_Keith POV_ **

_-Beep...Beep...Beep-_

Keith's eyes snapped open, and his torso leapt forward as he sat upright, where was he? His eyes burned with the intensity of light that shone from a nearby light bulb," Woah Buddy calm down okay you're safe, shining Okay relax! "With the light shining all he could see was tanned skin and beautiful blue eyes."Lance?" Keith recoiled at the sound of his own voice," where am I? "Lance pushed lightly on Keith's chest and shushed him,"you need to rest your in hospital okay just sleep we can talk when you're better."

**Three hours later**

"L...Lance?"Keith stuttered as he woke, "Not Lance try again!"Pidge giggled," he needed sleep, he has been watching over you non-stop since you got here."Keith blushed furiously as pidge continued," he nearly punched the EMD because he said he wasn't allowed to ride in the ambulance with you". Keith fought back the blush and started to question Pidge about what happened as he had no memory of anything.After Pidge's explanation, he decided to check his scratches.They were red and they lined his neck and upper chest.Not too soon after Shiro entered the room and sat with Pidge and handed Keith his phone.He read his messages, they consisted of Lance apologising for his absence and that he would be back soon.As time passed he was joined by Lance he asked the others to leave, he needed to give Lance an explanation.

 

**Lance POV**

"It was my eighth birthday, and my parents picked me up from school, I asked if we could go to a restaurant in the next town over, they agreed.Along the way, we had a collision with a drunk driver.Both my parents were killed and if I hadn't asked to eat out, if I wasn't born they would be alive."

Keith ended his story with a blank emotionless face but wasn't the expression that scared the living hell out of Lance.It was what Keith said,"if I wasn't born they would be alive. _"A pang of sorrow hit lance like a tonne of bricks.Lance thought 'It was my job now, my job to show this boy, this beautiful boy (did he just think Keith was beautiful) how much he was worth that it wasn't his fault.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO SHORTUPDATES TOMOROW ON BOTH FICS  
> Check Out My Other Fic Here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10426677/chapters/23021988


	6. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Hey, guys, I know that my updates have been short and all over the place and for that I am sorry.Recently (around six weeks ago) my Gran was diagnosed with breast cancer, her health has slowly been deteriorating ever since, and last night we were told she had a week at most.She has had moments like this and recovered, however, we are sure that these are her last few days with us.This is a message to say that my updates may be a little less frequent this is only a may as writing could be a good way to help express my emotion (so prepare for angst).This message will be posted on both fics.Anway I hope you will continue to read my work as always.Thank you.  
-Emma


	7. OKAY WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHADUP IM BACK.HAVE THIS PEACE OFFERING OF MA LONGEST CHAPTER YET.ENJOY LANCES INNER TORMENT, AND A LOT OF BLUSHING.

Keith was only in hospital days but it felt like years.People visited but he shunned them bar one person.Lance.He didn't know why but he felt safe around him, plus he wasn't afraid to make a joke about the situation Keith was in.However, the hospital forced him to book therapy and group therapy.Keith begged Shiro as his older brother not to make him go but Shiro shrugged Keith off as he arranged the meetings for a fortnight from the current day.  
  
"Yo Buddy look what you did you need this !" Lance gestured to Keiths almost healed scratches but accidently (Mabey We Will Never Know) he brushed his hand against Keith's cheek.Both boys blushed, Lance stalked away mumbling with cherry red cheeks.For an unknown reason, Keith re-traced the line that Lance had touched when he heard a cough.Shit.Shiro was looking at him smugly from the other side of the room.Shooting him a glare Keith headed to the bathroom.As Shiro was left alone he said to himself "What did I  do?"  
  
Finally, when Keith was let out, he was condemned to stay away from school for two weeks as well, he was trapped!In the boiling fucking flat.Alone!Not that Keith didn't love his alone time but he had nothing to do, so he cleaned, the carpets were hand scrubbed, all furniture was pulled back and washed, even the laundry was done, all of it!It was this that led to the current situation.  
  
It was the fifth day of imprisonment that Keith decided to do some exercise, he plodded out of bed and into the living room.With a minimal effort he cast aside the coffee table and set to work first he would do some cardio and stretches. After around two minutes of stretching, he moved onto pressures and situps, this carried on for ten minutes.With his body straining in this fashion he was sweating.A lot.It was this factor that encouraged him to discard his red tank top, this, in turn, left him in only his baggy, black trackies.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Lance was bored, his last lesson was canceled due to the lecture hall having a burst pipe, although the class could have relocated, the teacher's computer files were corrupted because of the water, this made the lesson hard to explain for the advanced astronomy class.Altea Academy was strange, to say the least  
  
That was why Hunk and Lance were now discussing their plans for the day, but since everyone else was in class there wasn't much to do, so they voted to travel home and play video games with Keith.As Hunk pulled up the car Lance was spouting about wanting the comfiest spot on the sofa that normally he fought Keith for.  
  
Keith turned as he heard a crash behind him.Lance, what are you doing?Keith faces the Cuban, but the boy was hiding his face, he was blushing, why was he...........SHIT Keith dove for his shirt and scooped it up and shoved it over his head covering himself."Sorry", Keith was blushing like a schoolgirl whereas Lance was now frozen in place his face deadpan and void of emotion"Uh I'm pretty tired so I'ma go to bed, um bye!"Lance made a beeline for his room, closing the door he left a very confused Keith in his wake.The Korean shuffled over to the couch and sat down,"Hey Buddy you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost"Hunk asked entering the room and moving to sit beside Keith"Wheres Lance, is he sulking 'cuz you got the seat?"Hunk questioned eyes trailing around the room."  
"He said he was tired so he's gone for a nap I guess"Keith shrugged looking at Hunk who seemed confused."Wanna play some video games" he offered at this Hunk's eyes lit up.They managed to finally pick a game and they played, all thought of Lance was forgotten.  
  
**Lance POV**  
Lance sat on his bed head revealing at what he had seen and why he felt the way he did; Keith shirtless, even at the thought his cheeks flushed.Do I think Keiths hot....no I can't we are bros I can think a bro is attractive, can't I?  
 _ **-Flashback-**_  
No way in hell am I getting on that death trap I exclaimed facing the Korean boy hands on my hips, I watched Keith as he let out an exasperated sigh"Oh come on its safe I promise"Keith had swung one leg over and had now half mounted the bike.I clutched the spare helmet in my hand contemplating the pros and cons.Shrugging I lifted one long leg over the bike and placed the helmet my head"Okay hold onto my waist"Keith mumbled rummaging in his pockets for a key, once he found the key he placed it into the ignition with minimal effort.I reluctantly put my arms at Keith's hips, palms barely scraping his hoodie, and apparently, Keith was having none of that "If you don't want to die, hold on properly" Keith yelled as he left his parking space and sped onto the road.With the sudden burst of speed, I clung to Keith as though my life depended on it (which it kinda did).  
  
_**-End Of Flashback-**_  
  
Remembering this a voice in his head said 'you liked holding him didn't you'Lance choked on air at his own thought."What the hell!?" lance mumbled hand sliding down his own face.His head felt fuzzy as more thoughts of Keith plagued his mind.'Do I like Keith?With that thought, Lance slumped into his duvet and fell asleep.  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
It was only a few days into his imprisonment that Keith realized at the end of the week off term ended.This meant that he wouldn't have school for at least four weeks, and it was August 31st that meant that it was almost September.At this thought, his stomach bubbled with excitement.  
  
The next few days were spent with Keith working out at the gym, attending therapy, and playing video games with Pidge.  
  
**Lance**  
As soon as the first day of the holiday arrived Shiro packed off to spend a weekend with Allura, Hunk was visiting Shay's family and Keith and Pidge were going to a Cryptid museum in Florida.So over the weekend, Lance was going to be alone with no one to confess to about his problem.His Keith problem to be exact.For the past couple of days, Lance had been debating his feeling for a certain Korean boy, and now as he was home alone for the next two days he was going to have a mental breakdown try to prove/disprove his feelings.It was this that lead him to be in his current situation.  
  
**Lance POV**  
Dragging my hand through my hair I groaned.I heavily disliked being alone.I love the others company, especially Pidge, Hunk, Shiro... and Keith.I sighed my body leaning further into the sofa cushions, trying to hide from my troubles.God, even the boy's name made my head fuzzy and my heart pace.Stupid Keith with his stupid hair and his stupid (hot) emo attitude.Needing a distraction I sped through the TV channels only taking in a flash of color and a snippet of sound before I moved to the next.I needed something to Take my mind off him.Frustrated I lifted my body from the sofa and wrapped a blanket around my thin form, and shuffled into the kitchen to eat my predicament away.  
  
Upon entering the Kitchen my eyes immediately fell upon the key hooks.All the labeled hooks were empty bar Keiths, his red motorcycle keys were still hanging after his and Pidge's departure early this morning.Suddenly my mind leaped back to when Keith and I went on that ride and I remember wrapping my arms around him, feeling his heart, being surrounded by his natural smell....NO NOPE NOPETY NOPE.I needed a distraction, but I couldn't help but think as though these 'feelings' have been growing longer than I originally thought.It was this that sparked the memory of the night Keith was taken into hospital.I chuckle to myself remembering how I almost punched the bloody EMDs when tey said I couldn't ride in the ambulance with Keith.I remember how protective I felt and how it had multiplied when Keith woke up.Keith and woken up in the hospital when he arrived.He fought back as they held him down, he was delirious, and they injected him with god knows what.He just fell asleep.I only left his side to have the bruises and cuts (from stopping him)cleaned and patched up.Even now over two weeks later I still had yellow/greenish patches on my arms and I had even got a scar on my collarbone from a deep scratch.It was more like a cut!The six cm light scar was quite noticeable.Although I never told Keith he was the cause, I couldn't bring myself to do it.I didn't want to add to the guilt.


	8. I'M NOT DEAD

Hey, guess what I'm not dead!  
Okay, to start I'm so sorry I've been quiet all this time with no explanation, basically, a whole load of stuff went down in my life and I was unable to write.However, I can safely say updates will begin within the month and soon I should have a regular update plan.I hope at least some of you have stuck with me during my silence.  
Thank You  
-EMMA


	9. Like-Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I am back! Both Keith and Lance realize something rather important, and Pidge begins to put her plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its so short but expect a longer update soon. Thanks for reading, please leave kudos and alert me of any mistakes!Have a good day.

Author POV  
Lance spent the rest of the weekend trying to figure out whether or not he had feelings for Keith.They had known each other since Highschool and had always been good friends no matter how much they bicker.Also, Lance is Bi and Keith is Gay but that doesn't automatically make them like each other.However, he cants help but looks back and see how obviously he has a crush on him.Lance worked like this sorting out the information in his head till he had an epiphany.He liked Keith Kogane, as in like-like, as in crush.Obviously, he's had a crush before but for some reason, this felt different, and he didn't know why.

After Lance's realization, it was almost time for the others to arrive home.Lance was panicked for two reasons, his now crush was about to get home from his cryptid convention and the apartment was an utter mess."OH MY GOD!"

Meanwhile (Keith )...  
"Okay but Mothman is definitely my favorite!"Keith screeched at Pidge while keeping his eyes on the road."Yeah, just like the Rake was"Pidge countered crossing her arms a cocky smile plastered on her face."Anway we know who your favorite person is."Keith sighed.  
"Who is it then?"The male asked eyebrows raise in anticipation.  
Pidge giggled "Its Lance of course!"Keith blanched, slamming his foot on the cars break."What the fuck Pidge what makes you think that?"Keith looked at the small girl with an incredulous look.  
"One, your reaction, two its obvious from the way you treat him."She said counting the points off of her fingers.  
"I treat him the same as anyone else!"The ebony haired boy said trying to concentrate on not crashing the car. "Yeah, sure you do that's why no one is allowed to ride your motorbike, but you offer Lance a ride for fun?Oh and what about that time you left him to borrow your shirt for school, and we all see you stare at his ass when he dances."By the end of Pidge's points, Keith had pulled over for a second time and was blushing as red as his jacket.Pidge smirked knowing she had found out the truth."Fine, I like him, but don't say a word to anyone!"Keith confessed not meeting the eyes of the other.Pidge noticing put her hand on his shoulder"Its okay I'm pretty sure he likes you too"Keith looked up confused, Pidge continued"Wait and see."

**Author's Note:**

> Well people this is it people I hope you enjoy,kudos appreciated also please make me aware of any mistakes or inconsistencies  
> Hope this goes well....


End file.
